The following invention relates to a page binding support tray having vibratory page alignment. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a page binding support tray to receive a number of pre-edge glued, uniformly sized printed pages and to ensure alignment of those pages prior to pressing the pre-glued edges together.
It is well known to print individual pages of a volume to be bound, then to place all of the printed pages into a stack, to then crop one or more edges of the stack and to then bind the pages together by applying a binding adhesive to an edge of the stack of pages. This is a time consuming and labour-intensive process.
It would be more efficient to provide pre-cut, uniformly sized pages, to print one or both surfaces of each page and to provide a strip of binding adhesive to one or both surfaces of each page adjacent the edge to be bound, to accurately place the printed and pre-glued pages in a stack, and to press the pages adjacent the spine so that the adhesive binds the page edges together.
It would also be desirable to provide a page binding support tray having vibratory page alignment to ensure alignment of the pages prior to pressing.
It is the object of the invention to provide a page binding support tray having vibratory page alignment.
There is disclosed herein an apparatus comprising:
a support tray for receiving a stack of printed pages having binding adhesive applied adjacent an edge of at least one of the pages, and
a vibrator interacting with the tray so as to induce vibration therein to assist in alignment of the pages of the stack.
Preferably the tray has a support surface having one corner that is lower than other portions of the support surface.
Preferably the tray has at least two side walls extending substantially perpendicularly to each other and against which perpendicular edges of the pages bear for alignment of the pages within the stack.
Preferably vibration of the tray is dampened by dampers.
Preferably the tray is supported by a frame.
Preferably the tray is suspended from the frame.
Preferably the dampers extend from the tray to the frame.
Preferably the vibrator is a subsonic vibrator.
Preferably means are provided to alter a level of the support surface of the tray so as to ensure that an upper page of the stack is situated at a predefined level for interaction with an edge-pressing device.
There is further disclosed herein a method of aligning pages in a stack of pages, the method including the steps of:
delivering pages one upon another to a tray so as to form a stack of pages, and
during and/or after said step of delivering, inducing vibration in the tray.